Xara: The Beginning
by FanGirl214
Summary: Xara doesn't remember anything. All she knows is she needs to get somewhere safe. Follow her through her journey at Camp. Set after the Heroes of Olympus.
1. Chapter One: Traveling Somewhere Safe

**AN: Hi guys! This is one of my first fanfics so I apologize in advance for everything I do wrong. I have ADHD so my story might jump a bit at times, but I'm trying to keep it under control. I would like to say that I got the idea for this story from **ArtemisFowlIsAmazing**. I read a story of hers and liked the idea but wanted to try my own thing with it. So my chapters might be a bit short until I get use to writing it but otherwise I am going to try and make it as long as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter One: Traveling Somewhere Safe

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

I was not in the best mood. In fact I was terrified. I woke up about a week ago with no memory at all. I didn't know my name. I don't know where I came from. I didn't know anything.

I have remembered one thing since I woke up, and that is my name. I am Xara, pronounced Zar-Uh, it means 'Princess'. I have long blond hair and silver-blue eyes (The cover photo for this story is a picture of Xara).I looked like I could be 15 or 16 but had the build of a very athletic 20 year old girl. I woke up with blue jeans and a silver-blue tank top. I also had a black necklace with a sparkled 'X' on it (Here is a link to a picture of the necklace: s/files/1/0151/7555/products/lasoula_black_x_passione_e6bd42e0-ebbc-47d6-886a-b17896bd9638_ %3Fv%3D1389574471 ).

I don't know why but since I woke up things have been attacking me. By things I mean monsters. I probably get attacked by at least 10 a day. When I was first attacked for some reason I felt like I should take my necklace off and throw it in the air, so I did. When it was in the air I shouted 'Máv̱ro Angeloi tou Thanátou' which I knew was 'Black Angels of Death' in Greek. When I said it my necklace turned into dual swords which I knew was made out of Stygian Iron and Silver (Here is a link to a picture of the swords: . ).

Anyways I felt like it was the right thing to do so I fought with the dual swords. They felt like an extension of my arm, like they were part of me. What terrified me more than anything was I could fight. I knew only my first name, nothing else, but somehow I could fight. I don't mean like the basics, I mean full out vicious 'I'm going to kill you the worst way I know' kind of fighting. It is terrifying fighting so viciously and not knowing how.

Since I woke up I have been traveling somewhere. I didn't know where it was or even what it was but was trying my hardest to get there as quickly as possible. I knew that wherever I was going I knew it was safe. Since I didn't know where it was I just relaxed and let my feet take me where they wanted, I had a feeling that even if I didn't know where it was I knew where it was. Sort of like I had been there before but I haven't been there before. Okay I am just confusing myself.

I have fought so much that I was injured all over. I had small cuts and huge gashes, I had been poked and stabbed, I had small fractured and broken bones, I had bumps and bruises, I had poison and basically almost every kind of injury you could get. I hadn't slept the whole week because I have Flashes.

Flashes are in a way nightmares. I have flashes of what I think is my past. I don't mean anything happy. These flashes a frightening. I hear screams and voices, I smell and taste blood and death, I see flashes of battle fields and monster, and I feel injuries on my skin. It is terrifying.

I have these Flashes when I am awake and when I sleep. I can't even get 30 minutes of sleep without waking up screaming, crying, and in a cold sweat. When I have these Flashes it takes a long time to get over them. All in all I think the adrenalin was the only thing keeping me alive.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a loud growl behind me. I turn about on the road I had been walking on for 4 hours now. The sun was high so I could see it perfectly.

I see a giant black dog. Its eyes were glowing blood red. Its hair was long and messy, knots in the thick hair and every once and I while a chunk of fur missing. It was about the size of a pickup truck with paws the size of a diner plate. It had dried blood from old wounds and scars that had healed over time. Its teeth and claws were raiser sharp. Its lips were curled back in a growl drool dripping from its mouth onto the road.

The first thing that came to mind was 'Hell Hound'. I didn't know what it was but I had been injured by it before. I had a huge bite from in on my left shoulder and its claw marks all the way down my back.

It was five feet away from me. I could smell its breath and see the blood in its teeth, as if it had a nice meal and wanted desert. I was the desert. As I stood there looking at the dog I saw its shadow move and about 11 other dogs just like it came out of the first's shadow. I was screwed.

So I did the smart thing, I ran. The dogs' launched after me barking, howling, and growling as if this was just a show before the meal. I didn't know how but I was outrunning them. I stumbled over my own feet.

I gained my footing and kept running but it gave the hell hounds the opportunity to catch up. One was running to my right, another to my left, and another behind me. I take off my necklace and throw it in the air just a little ahead of me so I could catch my sword while running.

"Máv̱ro Angeloi tou Thanátou." I shouted and the necklace turned into my dual swords. I grabbed them out of the air, one in each hand. I turned a little to the right and stabbed the first hell hound, my sword cut into the top of its front left shoulder like butter and I dragged the sword in a diagonal line to the bottom of its back left shoulder. The hell hound howled in pain, its gut falling out and hanging while it continued to run. Blood splattered across my face and the hell hound burst into dust.

I turn to my left and the hell hound there lunged for me with a look that said 'I'm going to ripe your delicious flesh apart so I can hear you scream'. I rolled under it and stood up when I was under its stomach. The hell hound pack kept running so I did to. I stayed under the 2nd hell hounds stomach.

I stab my right hand sword deep into its underbelly close to its back legs. I keep running as the hell hound growled and tried to snap at me. I take my left hand sword and flip it so it was in the right position. I then cut its back right leg clean off, leaving it on the road to be trampled until I killed the hell hound, then it would burst into dust like the rest of the monster.

I speed up my running and drag the sword that was still in the hell hound along its belly till I was near the front legs. I then switch my sword hands and use my left hand to cut off its front left leg while I held the sword in its underbelly with my right.

I then take my sword out of its underbelly and run faster so I was under its neck ad in front of its chest. It was still running even with two legs. I turn around so I am running backwards. I flip my right sword into the same position as my left so I can stab it. I stab my left sword into its neck so the tip of my blade came out the other side. At the same time I stabbed my right sword into its chest, where its heart would be. The monster and its lost limbs burst into dust.

I turn back around and flip my sword back into their original position. Even though I was still running along with the pack I was just starting to get out of breath. I look behind me and see the hell hound that was behind me before was still there. It sped up a little so could feel it's breath on my heels.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself. I push of the ground hard. I fly backwards and flip in the air, by body still in a standing position. I moved my swords so when I lands I cut the hell holds head clean off making innards splatter on my clothes. My downwards motion didn't falter at all as the monster burst into golden dust.

Three down 9 to go. I landed on the ground and kept running. I look up and see a pine tree on a hill. Somehow I knew that was where I wanted to be, this was my destination. I turn off the road and Run through the long grass up the hill. When I was half way up I felt jaws close around my left leg and drag me backwards. As I fell to the ground I hit my head hard on a rock.

I was dragged about 5 feet down the hill on my stomach. I lost my swords and somehow ended up on my back looking up at a hell hound. It pet a huge paw on the leg it bit and crushed it. Red clouded my vision as I cried out in pain. I gritted my teeth and looked around. One of my swords was where I had fallen up the hill. My other sword was about 3 feet away standing up with its tip in the ground. I Reach as far as I can with my leg pinning me there.

I reach up and my fingertips brushed the handle lightly. I Reach farther and grasp the handle, pulling it out of the ground. I lie on my back again and flip my sword. I then throw it at the hell hounds head. It goes straight through the middle of its head and flies out the top of its head. The monster burst into dust and I tried to move before another hell hound jumped on me.

I look for my swords but they were now both where I had fell 5 feet away. I look up at the hell hound and it bent down, teeth inches from my face. The column of fire burnt the hell hound into dust. The column was as far from my head as the hell hounds teeth had been. The heat was so much I had to close my eyes and grit my teeth to not cry out again. I felt the fire burn the same leg that had been bitten and crushed. This time I did cry out again.

I look up and notice something I didn't before. There was a _dragon_ around the pine tree. And actual dragon. I look and see the last 7 hell hounds gather around me. My vision started to blur. When something moved it left a streak of color across my vision. I knew I couldn't fight anymore. I knew I couldn't move. I knew I was going to die her, just feet from my destination.

I felt a cool breeze, gentle and full of warmth from the perfect summer day around me. I took a deep breath, I was calm. I shouldn't have been but I felt at peace. I was silently crying but I was okay with this. I could die knowing I tried my best. My breathing was quick and shallow, coming in small gasps.

I heard yelling and looked at the top of the hill. There was a group of people my age, with armor and weapons. They started running toward me and the hell hounds weapons at the ready. They started fighting and I looked up at the clear blue sky. A cloud drifted into my line of vision. It wasn't just any cloud. It was an angel cloud.

The sun made me feel warm and the breeze made me calm as I stared at the cloud. The muffled sounds of battle slowly began to fade. All my senses began to shut down but I kept looking at the cloud. Someone sat down next to me. She was talking to me probably trying to keep me awake while the other continued to battle couldn't see her clearly or hear her clearly but I knew she had blonde hair. I kept staring at the cloud. It was beautiful.

The first thing that left me was emotion. I couldn't feel anything or think anything. The second thing was actual feeling. I could no longer feel my injuries or the grass or the sun or the breeze, nothing. The third was taste, fourth was smell, then hearing. And finally I slowly closed my eyes like I was going to sleep, and my whole world faded into nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Break Line - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was standing in the middle of a tunnel. It was completely made out of grey stone. I looked to my right. The exit of the tunnel was completely covered in a screen of white light. I couldn't see anything beyond it. The light felt safe, warm, and full of hope and no worry. I looked to my left the entrance to the tunnel. It was also covered in a screen of light, but this light felt happy and sad at the same time, safe and dangerous, and most of all full of risk.

I knew that if I exited the tunnel I would be dead and if I went back through the entrance I would live. I turned so the exit was in front of me and the entrance was behind me. I walk slowly towards the exit and pick up my pace until I am running. I stopped a foot in front of the exit. I reach my hand out and put my hand through the light screen. My hand disappeared to whatever it was beyond the light screen. It felt warm and I could feel a breeze. Something landed lightly on my hand and I pull it back through the screen. In my hand were cherry blossom petals.

I take a step forward so that my shoulders and head were on the other side of light screen, along with my right arm and left leg. I was in a meadow with long grass like the hill I was just on. The sun was high in the sky, there was a gentle breeze, and weeping cherry trees everywhere. Cherry blossom petals moved in the breeze. The cherry trees and grass swayed. A couple clouds drifted across the otherwise clear blue sky.

I was about to walk completely into the meadow when something grabbed my right foot. I fell to the ground as I was dragged backwards. When my left foot was back in the tunnel it was grabbed too and I was pulled back faster. I was pulled out of the meadow and struggled as the light screen on the exit of the tunnel got smaller and smaller and I was pulled through the entrance of the tunnel, back to life, and surrounded by darkness until I would wake up.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. I'm going to try and update as soon as possible but it probably won't be until the weekend. Please R&R. Thanks. Bye.**


	2. Chapter Two: Waking Up

**AN: Hi guys! I don't really have anything to say about the story so we will just get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter Two: Waking Up

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

I don't really know how long I stayed in the darkness. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, day, weeks, or even years. I just lay there surrounded by the silent darkness. No feeling, no sound, no sight, no smell, and no taste. I was just there.

I came to several times, never for more than five minutes though. Each time there would be the same feeling of pain. The room I was in would stay the same but every time I woke up there would be a different person by my bed.

The first time it was the blonde girl from before but I could see her clearly. The second time was a black haired boy with sea green eyes. The third it was a black haired boy with pale skin. The last time I remember waking up there was a curly haired elf looking boy.

When I woke up for real there was no one in the room. It looked like I was in some kind of hospital. There was a cup on a table next to my bed filled with yellow juice. I grabbed it and drank it. It tasted like rich, fluffy, delicious, melted chocolate. It was a mixture of every different type of chocolate, which shouldn't have gone together but it did.

Before I knew it the drink was gone. I set it back on the table gently. I looked at myself. I had bandages on me for my burns and cuts but my bones were healed and the poison was gone.

I push the covers off and swing my legs lightly over the bed. I stood up silently and looked at the foot of my bed. I saw a new outfit and shoes. Since I woke up with no memory I hadn't been able to wear shoes. I walk on the slightly cold floor as light as air, I had learned how to walk like that, and looked for a bathroom.

Once I found one I got dressed and did all of my other stuff. I walked out in my new outfit (This is a link to a picture of her new outfit and hair: thumbs/files/2013/08/pura-vida-beanies-berets-planet-blue-shirt-blouses~ ).

I made my bed and reach up to my neck. I found my necklace there. My swords would always turn back into a necklace and the necklace would always appear on my neck after a certain period of time (Like Riptide).I hear footsteps in the other room and was instantly terrified. I quickly go t the corner of the room. I sit down in the corner and bring my knees up to my chest. I lay my chin on my knees any watch.

A centaur walked into the room. Yeah a centaur. He looked surprised to see my bed empty and made, along with the empty cup. He looked around until he found me in the corner. My eyes widened and I put my forehead on my knees so I was looking at my legs. I heard him come over and kneel down in front of me.

"Look up child." A gentle voice said. I slowly look up. The centaur smiled. "I am Chiron. What is your name?"

I didn't answer him and he looked confused. "Can you speak?"

I nod slightly and he seemed to think about what to say next. "Do not fear, I will not hurt you."

I flinched at what he said, everyone wanted to hurt me. Before I knew what I was doing I said quietly, "Xara."

"What is your last name?"

I shrug, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

I blush a little, "About a week before I arrived here, I woke up with no memory."

He looked confused again before he said, "Come out and we can talk more."

My eyes widened again and I quickly shook my head. He tried again and I gave him the same answer. This went on for a while. Eventually he got a couple daughters of Aphrodite to use charm speak on me. Much to his surprise and the girls I still didn't budge. I was surprised too but I didn't show it.

He asked the daughters of Aphrodite to get someone and they left. He stood there trying to get me out until the blonde haired girl from before came in. Chiron explained what was going on to her and he left the room. She sat down next to me and I flinched away.

She smiled, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked her in the eye and saw that she was not lying. I trusted her. She had tried to help me. I nod at her.

"My names Annabeth Chase."

"Xara."

"Chiron told me you lost your memory before you got here, is that true?"

I nod slowly.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

I nodded and hesitantly began to tell her everything that happened since I woke up. As I talked more it got easier and I wasn't nervous anymore. I slowly relaxed. Annabeth was a good listener. When I was done she asked me if she could tell Chiron and I said yes. She brought me into a living room and she told Chiron everything I had told her.

Eventually Chiron spoke up," Well Xara since you know Annabeth well enough she can give you a tour of camp."

I nodded and followed Annabeth out of what she told me was the Big House. She showed me Camp Half-Blood. It was amazing. People kept pointing at me and staring but I didn't care. What I enjoyed the most were the cabins.

"This is the Zeus Cabin." She said pointing at one.

"Does anyone stay there?" I ask.

"My friend Thalia use to but she joined the Hunters of Artemis, so now when she comes to camp she stays in the Artemis Cabin. Jason, Thalia's brother, stays here when he comes from Camp Jupiter even though he is the son of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman form."

I nod. She showed me the Poseidon and her boyfriend came out. He came over and put his arm around her and kissed her before looking at me and asking," Who's this Wise Girl?"

"Percy this is Xara. Xara this is Percy."

"Hey" He said and waved. I smiled shyly and waved a little bit." You're the one that we saved from the hell hounds a week ago right?"

"I was out for a week?" I asked.

"Yes you were," Annabeth said before turning

to Percy," Xara took out 3 hell hounds while the pack was chasing her and another when it crushed her leg by herself. Then the dragon killed one and we came."

"Really?" He asked surprised, looking at me.

I nod.

"Awesome." Percy said. Percy left to teach a sword fighting class and we continued looking at the cabins. When we looked at the Aphrodite Cabin I met a girl named Piper. She was one of the Aphrodite girls that tried to get me out of the corner earlier. She was very nice but looked at me with a puzzled expression, like she was still trying to figure out how I resisted charm speak. She left and we went to the Hephaestus Cabin.

I thought it was amazing, like a mini factory where they could build whatever you want. I look at Annabeth hopefully," Can I go in?"

She hesitated the signaled for me to follow her. I stand behind her as she leaned into the cabin from the doorway. I stand on my toes to see over her as she called, "Leo?"

I heard a crushing sound and saw things fall in the cabin before someone came out next to Annabeth. I slowly stand flat on my feet again as I looked at who must have been Leo. He was the last person I remember seeing before I woke up completely. So I saw Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. There was one more person, the one with long black hair and pail skin.

"Leo this is Xara, Xara this is Leo." Annabeth said. Leo looked at me and his mouth fell open.

He stared at me for a while before saying," Uh."

I giggle and say quietly," That's not a very polite way to greet someone."

He seemed to come out of his stupor and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry…..I just…Your…..Um…." He stuttered and I laughed this time.

"What's so funny?" Someone said behind me. It scared me and my insticts kicked in. I flipped over the person, quietly saying my swords names, so when I landed behind the person I had my arms around his shoulders so he couldn't move and my swords in an 'x' shape on his neck so I could cut his head off if needed.

I saw Annabeth and Leo look at me in surprise and I looked at who I my victim was. It was the boy with long hair and pale skin. I emidiently drop my swords and step back, one hand covering my mouth in shock.

"I am so so sorry. You scared me and I'm use to, you know monsters, not people. I'm sorry." I said quickly.

He turned around to face me and said with a shrug," It's fine. At least we know you have good reflexes."

I laughed at that half because it was funny and half because of relief. Annabeth stepped up." Xara this is Nico, Nico this is Xara."

"Um….Hi." I say with a small. Stupid I know but whatever. Nico opened his mouth to reply when Leo started laughing g. I turn to him, "What."

He kept laughing but pointed to what the source was. It was a girl coming out of the Aphrodite cabin, her hair was hot pink and she looked like she was going to kill someone as she stomped over to the Hermes Cabin. Piper came running after her.

"Is that Drew?" Annabeth shouted over to Piper. She looked at us but didn't stop walking as she nodded and hurried after Drew. A conch shell sounded and I turned to Annabeth a questioning look on my face.

"That means dinner." She explained. I nod and follow them to the Mess Hall.

Annabeth explained that we could sit were we wanted unlike how they use to do it. We sat with Percy, Nico, Leo, Piper, a Demeter girl named Katie, and two people who looked like twins, who I learned were Travis and Conner, the ones who dies Drew's hair. When we sat down and there were empty plates and cups on the tables I looked at Annabeth again. "Say what you want and it will appear."

I nod and quietly say what I wanted. For a drink I asked for warm silver-blue mixed melted chocolate, weird but it tasted delicious. And for food I asked for A special salad that had chicken and tomato salad with fruit om the side. I was about to eat when everyone started getting up. Leo explained that we had to give offerings to the gods.

Before I knew what I was doing I had asked," Why would I do that? They are the ones that send tall those monsters after me."


	3. Chapter Three: The Prophecy

**AN: Okay these first two chapters were sort of to get use to how I write and my character. Now we get serious, that's right, prophecy time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter Three: The Prophecy

By Fangirl214

* * *

Leo's POV

Let me just say, Xara was amazing. When I walked out of my cabin I didn't expect to see her. She had amazing silver-blue eyes and perfect long blond hair, with soft pick lips and flawless tan skin. I sounded like an idiot saying this but she looked like an angel. And she had good reflexes to. I swear she was ready to kill Nico.

There were already tons of rumors around camp about her killing 3 hell hounds while being chased by the 9 others in the pack. And how she killed one while it crushed her leg. And another rumor about how she should have been dead a long time ago with all the injuries she arrived with. An a lot more.

She seemed like a very shy and careful person, but dangerous and always alert. Like she was use to monster not people. When she spoke her voice sounded like bells, light and full of every kind of emotion.

I swear I heard her call her dual swords 'Angels of Death', that's cool. I don't know where her she got them, it was like she pulled them out of nowhere. I'd have to ask her later. When she asked me why she would give the gods offerings if they were the ones that sent monsters after her everyone at our table looked at her table. Half because we didn't know why the gods were sending monsters after her and the other half because if she didn't give them offerings they might kill her.

"What?" Percy asked.

She blushed from embarrassment and said quieter than before," They send the monsters to try and kill me, so why should I give them offerings."

"How do you know they do that?" Annabeth asked.

She shrugged," I don't know."

We looked at her confused and then we remembered she had lost her memory. Percy spoke up first, "It's okay, you don't have to explain it if you don't remember. I know what that's like."

Nico shrugged," You might as well give them offerings anyway, try to get on their good side."

She hesitated but then got up and followed us to the fire pit. Once we sat back down I asked her who she gave it to. She told me she gave it to all the gods. She said that she told the gods that think she might not be as bad as some other gods might thank you and she told the gods that didn't like her she was sorry for whatever it was that upset them. Smart answer.

Nico looked at her drink probably wondering what it was, I honestly think we all were wondering that.

"It's warm,melted, mixed, silver-blue colored chocolate." She said looking at her hands."

"How did you know we were wondering what it was?" Piper  
asked.

She shrugged," You kept looking at it with a confused face, figured you might want to know."

"How do you-"Travis said.

"-drink something-"Conner continued.

"-like that?" Travis finished. She shrugged again.

"It tastes good and it doesn't really bother me, in fact it makes me feel better."

Since others were asking question I decided to join in." hey, when you almost killed Nico earlier,-"

"She almost killed Nico," Katie asked.

I nod and then continue."-you dropped dual swords and didn't pick them up, are you just going to leave them there."

She looked at me like I had just said something crazy." I don't have to pick them up, they are right here."

She pointed at her x necklace." This is their hidden form so I can keep them with me at all times. If I lose them after a certain amount of time they turn back into their necklace form and then the necklace appears on my neck."

We all took it in before Percy said." So it's like Riptide."

She looked at him confused." Riptide?"

He nodded," My sword," He took it out of his pocket in pen form." It stays in pen form until I uncap it, if I lose it, it will go back to pen form and appear in my pocket."

He uncapped Riptide and Xara took her necklace off. She threw it in the air and said," Máv̱ro Angeloi tou Thanátou."

I knew it meant 'Angels of Death' in Greek, her necklace transformed in mid-air into her dual Stygian Iron and Silver swords. She caught them and Nico looked at her in shock.

"How did you get dual swords made out of Stygian Iron and Silver?"

She shrugged." I don't know."

We finished eating and headed for the campfire. After a while of singing Xara walked over to an Apollo kid who had a gitar.

"Can I borrow that?" She asked. He nodded and gave it to her. Everyone slowly quieted down as she started playing:

Waiting for Superman by Daughtry

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah

She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman

Everyone clapped and a daughter of Aphrodite went up to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and the daughter of Aphrodite sat back down, Xara began to play again:

Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny _[radio version]_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny _[CD version]_  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_[Chorus:]_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

_[Chorus]_

So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Everyone clapped again and a daughter of Demeter whispered something in her ear. She nodded and started again:

Stand Down by Little Mix

_[Jesy:]_  
Let me start it by telling you something  
I think there's one thing you should know  
We ain't playin' no games, this ain't no playground  
It's time to drop your sticks and stones

_[Perrie:]_  
'Cause I've been chasing dreams since I took my first leap  
And I'm gon' be lil' Bo so contemplate if you're the sheep  
And we gon' make a humble pie so egos cut a slice and take a piece, hey

_[Jade:]_  
So, you see, there's no point in underestimating me, to me  
Lock up all your thoughts and throw away the key  
No, I don't want to hear it 'cause you're, no, it doesn't bother me

_[All:]_  
Now I'm done with all your negativity  
And I'm gonna let it wash all over me  
I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder  
My smile lights up the world, I'm flyin' higher  
So stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up now (don't wanna hear it)  
Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up, back it up-up now  
Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up now (don't wanna hear it)  
Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up, back it up-up now

_[Leigh-Anne:]_  
Come a little bit closer  
Let me tell you about a girl you used to know  
She ain't waiting for luck, no wishful thinking,  
She's gonna do it on her own

_[Jade:]_  
So, you see, there's no point in underestimating me, to me  
Lock up all your thoughts and throw away the key  
No, I don't want to hear it 'cause your, no, it doesn't bother me

_[All:]_  
Now I'm done with all your negativity  
And I'm gonna let it wash all over me  
I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder  
My smile lights up the world, I'm flyin' higher  
So stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up now (don't wanna hear it)  
Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up, back it up-up now  
Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up now (don't wanna hear it)  
Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up, back it up-up now

_[Jesy:]_  
L-ladies, let's break it down

_[All:]_  
Scuba-da, boba-da, boba-da ba  
Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba ba  
Scuba-da, beeb do da bo dap  
Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba-ba-bo bada, now click

I'm just gonna do me,  
I'm a do this right (right)  
You got nothin' on me,  
You're just wastin' your time (time)  
Take a listen to me,  
'Cause I'm a tell you tonight  
Oh, woah, woah

Now I'm done with all your negativity  
And I'm gonna let it wash all over me  
I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder  
My smile lights up the world, I'm flyin' higher  
So stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up now (don't wanna hear it)  
Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up, back it up-up now

Stand down (don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up now (don't wanna hear it)  
Stand down (Don't wanna hear it)  
Back it up, back it up-up now

Another person asked for a song and she started again:

Wake Me Up by Avicii

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

_[2x]_  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

_[2x]_  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

Another person came up and asked her. She didn't seem tired of performing o er and over so she started again:

Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

One last person came up and she started for the final time:

C'mon by Panic! At the Disco ft. Fun

_[Brendon]_  
It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone  
What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone,  
May we stay lost on our way home

_[Brendon]_  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

_[Nate]_  
If I should die tonight  
May I first just say I'm sorry  
For I, never felt like anybody  
I am a man of many hats although I  
Never mastered anything  
When I am ten feet tall  
I've never felt much smaller, since the fall  
Nobody seems to know my name  
So don't leave me to sleep all alone  
May we stay lost on our way home?

_[Brendon and Nate]_  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

_[Brendon and Nate]_  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

_[Brendon]_  
Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate

_[Brendon and Nate]_  
It could leave, it could leave, come the morning

_[Nate]_  
Celebrate the night  
It's the fall before the climb

_[Brendon and Nate]_  
Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning

_[Brendon]_  
If I fall forward, you fall flat

_[Brendon and Nate]_  
And if the sun should lift me up  
Would you come back? C'mon!

_[music interlude]_

_[Brendon]_  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

_[Brendon and Nate]_  
C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

_[Brendon and Nate]_  
So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

_[Brendon screams]_ YEAH YEAH YEAH!

_[Brendon]_  
It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight.

Once she was done she gave the guitar back and everyone clapped. She sat back down next to me and we continued the bonfire. After a while she fell asleep on my shoulder. I had seen her sleep before and she looked pretty then but with the light of the bonfire she looked beautiful. And her voice was amazing to begin with so when she sang she sounded 10 times better than normal. She also sang the song with emotion like she had a connection to all of them.

Rachel joined in with the others she was in the middle of talking to Percy when the oracle 'high jacked' her, Percy had to catch her. She was creepy when it happened but what she said made me shiver:

" 12 will go on a quest

The Chosen One will be one of them

Undetermined till the end

And will be the child of the one everyone fears

She will watch a losing battle

And change the tide, at the cost of her life

But love will save her"

No one spoke. That was a serious prophecy. No one cared that it didn't rhyme like normal. It said that The Chosen One would be Undetermined and everyone knew that that was what they use to call the demigods that weren't claimed. There was only one person who hadn't been claimed in camp. We all looked at the sleeping Xara.


	4. Chapter Four: The Nightmare

**AN: I hope you guys are happy with the story so far. This one is going to be 2 POV's instead of 1.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter Four: The Nightmare

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

When I opened my eyes I wasn't at the campfire anymore. My head wasn't on Leo's shoulder, which I would have to apologize for later. I 'woke up' laying on my back surrounded my endless darkness.

I stood up and looked around," Hello?"

Suddenly I started hearing things. It started off muffled then got louder and closer, turning into full on sounds of battle. Weapons clashing, screams of pain and sadness, calls for help, battle cries, monsters roaring and hissing, the familiar sound of monsters bursting into dust, and more. I smelled blood and death. I could taste it on my tongue.

I could feel all the old wounds I had come back again. All my scratches and gashes reopened. The burn s I had had slowly came back onto my skin. I could feel poisons pulsing through my blood. My bones seemed to break all over again. My head hurt from all the times I hit my head on things. I was being stabbed all over again. A white hot pain was all over my body.

I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. I just stood there listening to the terrifying sounds. Smelling and tasting what must go along with the sounds. I watched as I bled from all the reopened wounds.

Then the worst part came. Instead of being in endless darkness I was now in the battle. Watching as people I knew and didn't know fight thousands of different kinds of monsters. I watched as one by one they fell, screaming in pain, shouting out for others to help, trying to see if the others were okay.

Then something happened. I saw myself leaning over a very injured person, my dual swords in hand. I couldn't see who it was exactly but the other me looked really angry. Behind the other me was a huge pile of shards. Broken glass, pieces of metal, shards of bones and other things. On the top of the pile was a huge piece of metal that was sharpened into a spike.

My attention was drawn back to the other my when she stood up. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears and feel it all over my body. Blood roared in my ears. The other me closed her eyes and a single tear started rolling slowly down her left cheek.

When she opened her eyes a wave of pain, power, anger, and misery rolled off of her. What scared me the most was her eyes were completely black. Everyone looked towards her as she started smoking. She opened her arms and started levitating in the air, her hair spread out around her like it was in water.

Once she got about 20 feet in the air she stopped levitating upwards and stayed where she was, and grew black angel wings. She then let go of her swords. Right before they hit the ground they turned into black smoke. The smoke turned into two pitch black silhouettes of female angels. One had a spear and long hair, the other had short hair and a sword and shield. All of their details were outlined in silver and their eyes were blood red.

The angels flew up each on one side of the other me. Her gaze swept over the battle field and then she spoke. When she talked it sounded like 10 totally different sounding people were all saying the same thing at once. All of the voices were disturbingly calm. She had that look on her face that said 'you are going to die in the worst ways possible for crossing me.'

"To all monsters, I am Hell's Princess and The Angel of Darkness. These are my Angels of Death. You have crossed me and now you will pay the price. I will send you back to my father's realm. Now DIE!"

The tear that was trailing down her cheek turned black and fell to the ground. When it hit the ground it burst into black mist like her swords, but this mist crawled outwards growing bigger, like it had a mind of its own. It went around all the demigods but not the monsters.

Almost every monster it touched died in a horrible way. They burst into flames, dissolved into ash, some were ripped into pieces, and a lot more terrible things. The ones that didn't die from being touched by the mist tried to attack the other me, but then the Angels of Death killed them. Soon all the monsters were dead and the mist dissolved.

The Angels of Death transformed back into swords, and then into their necklace form, and then the necklace appeared on the other me's neck. Her hair slowly went back to normal. Her wings disappeared. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again, they were normal.

Then she fell backwards. I looked and saw that she was going to fall right on top of that pile of shards. Time seemed to slow as all the demigod realized what was going to happen, some screamed out to the other me, some tried to run and help her, but they all knew it wouldn't help no matter how hard they tried.

She landed on the sharpened metal point and screamed in pain. She rolled down the pile of shards, the shards stuck into her skin covering her in thousands of tiny scratches, and the sharpened metal still in her back.

She slowed to a stop at the bottom of the pile. The other demigods crowded around her talking, even though I couldn't hear them talking I knew they were saying goodbye. I watched myself die and I watched the others cry. I looked over and saw that there was an Iris message to Camp Half Blood and another camp.

Then the other me started glowing a light pink. A trail of light pink was coming out of everyone's heart, even from the people at the camps, and that just made the other me glow brighter until it was a blinding pink light. Then the light vanished and I watched as the other me opened her eyes.

I was then back in the endless darkness. The voice that the other me had used in her angel for spoke making me shake in fear as the sounds, taste, smell, feel, and visions of the battle came back to me while she spoke.

"12 will go on a quest

The Chosen One will be one of them

Undetermined till the end

And will be the child of the one everyone fears

She will watch a losing battle

And change the tide, at the cost of her life

But love will save her"

I woke up screaming.


	5. Chapter Five: The Enemy

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I really don't have anything to say so let's just start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter Five: The Enemy

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

When I first woke up, I was still in the nightmare. I could still feel my old wound, the burning pain, and the blood running down my skin.

I could still smell and taste the blood, the death, and the monster dust. I could still hear the clash of weapons, the screams of pain, the cries of desperation, and the roar of monsters.

I could still see flashes of my friends falling, there wounds, their faces as they tried there hardest to keep going, the murderous look of the other me, and the fear on everyone's face as they watched the other me die.

I knew I was shaking. I knew that I was clenching the covers of my bed so hard my knuckles were white. I knew my friends were standing around me trying to calm me down. I knew I was sitting up in my bed in the extra room at the Big House. I knew my heart was beating so hard and fast I could hear it, feel it, and it made blood roar in my ears. And I knew my breathing was quick and shallow.

Slowly things started to fade. First the taste of blood, death, and monster dust faded into the sharp scent of mint even though I hadn't had anything mint lately.

The smell of blood, death, and monster dust faded into the sharp scent of mint, the sweet scent of strawberries, and the calming scent of chocolate. For some reason that is what I always smelled like. The three shouldn't go together but they did.

The feeling of pain from my past wounds re-opened turned into the soft, comforting, and warm feeling of my bed and the clothes I was still wearing from last night.

The sounds of battle faded into the soft and comforting sounds of my friends helping me through the panic attack.

The flashes of the battle and the other me faded into the scene of my room and Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico around me.

My body slowly relaxed and I leaned back on my pillows, looking up at the ceiling trying to catch my breathe. Once my breathing was normal I unclenched my hands from the covers and tried to stop shaking. The whole thing probably took a good 20 minutes and I still couldn't stop shaking then.

The first thing I actually heard my friends say was Piper asking, "Are you okay."

I take a deep breath and nod, closing my eyes.

"Just a nightmare. Happens all the time." I say breathlessly.

"Are you sure. That took a long time to get over for being 'Just a nightmare' ", Percy said.

I open my eyes. " I meant the reason I was acting like that was because of a nightmare. The way I reacted was a panic attack. I have those all the time. Usually when I have nightmares of flashes. That's why I try to go as long as I can without sleeping."

"Flashes?" Leo asked.

"Flashes are when I literally get flashes of what I think is my past." I say.

Annabeth frowned," That's interesting."

"This all great and stuff but can you guys let me get to the bathroom so I can maybe, you know, not look like a zombie today." I say with a small smile, trying to get off the subject of my freakishness.

They all nodded and backed up so I could get out of my bed. I go to the small closet, which the Aphrodite kids had filled with clothes for me, and picked out my outfit for today. I went into the bathroom and took a 5 minute shower to clean up. I then got out, dried off, and got dressed.

While I was brushing my teeth I looked at myself. My hair was normal, not wavy like yesterday, (Her normal hair is her hair in the cover photo). My outfit was a worn looking denim dress with a black belt and black boots. ( Here is a link to a picture of her outfit: . ). And of course I had my necklace on, I never took it off besides when I'm fighting.

Once I was done I walked out, they weren't in my room anymore so I figured they were either in the living room or on the porch. I wade my bed and laid my pajamas on the bed so I could use them when I did actually sleep.

I walk into the living room and find them all waiting there, talking and facing away from me. I walk up to them but they didn't seem to notice me. I guess it was because I was so quiet.

"So are we going to go to our classes now?" I asked and they all jumped.

"Wow Xara, you look like a child of Aphrodite and you only took 10 minutes." Leo said.

I blush," Um…thanks?"

Piper hit him and we all headed to our sword fighting. Throughout the whole class I didn't lose once, even against Percy, which seemed to surprise people. Percy kept muttering about how 'It didn't make sense for me to beat everybody in a dress.'

We then went to archery and surprisingly I always hit the target perfectly, which made a lot of the Apollo kids interested in me. They crowded around me and started asking me all these questions. I was happy to answer all of them but when more than just the Apollo kids crowded around me I started to have a panic attack.

The scene of camp faded around me into what I think was a memory. I was in a place that radiated pain, misery, and terror. The ground was black and seemed to pulse beneath my feet. In the distance there were black cliffs with a fire waterfall which turned into a river that met others, and a black cloud.

I was surrounded by monsters who were hissing and growling. I was lying on the ground out of breath and injured then the monsters jumped on me.

I gasped and I was back at camp. I was sitting on a bench, gripping it so hard my knuckles were white, about 10 feet away from the archery range. I unclenched my hands and tried to control my breathing and the shaking. I look over and see Nico looking at me.

"Is it over?" He asked. I nod shakily.

"Yeah….yeah I think…think so…." I say breathlessly.

He nodded and it was quiet until I caught my breath and my shaking was almost gone. Then I asked," What happened while I was…..out?"

"I noticed you were acting like you did this morning, so I got you out of there."

"Thanks," I say looking at my feet.

He shrugged," No problem."

We stood up when class was over and then went to the climbing wall. It was really fun and I beat it the first time I tried. When I was done I expected people to be happy but for some reason they were all looking at me sadly, with anger, or fear in their eyes.

For some reason I felt a huge wave of anger and sadness from all of these looks and I ran.

I ended up in the forest. I was sitting on the ground my back to a tree trunk. Why was I so angry, so upset? Why did I run? They looked at me like I was a freak, like they hated me, like they _pitied_ me.

I felt a new wave of anger and stood up. I turned around to face the tree I was just leaning on and punched it. Splinters of the tree flew everywhere and my vision was red until I calmed down enough to notice what I did.

My hand had splinter in it and was bleeding a little, but what really surprised me was my hand went clean through the tree.

I take my hand out and sigh, turning back around and leaning on the tree trunk again. I slowly slid down the trunk until I was in the same position as before. After a couple of quiet minutes I heard a creaking sound. I looked up and saw that the tree was falling towards me. I didn't move as the tree fell to the ground.

The tree was wedged between the ground and the rest of the trunk that didn't move, leaving just enough space for me to stay where I was without getting hurt. I lean my head back on the trunk," Just perfect."

"You know you're supposed to move when you're about to be crushed by a tree." I look over and see Nico about 5 feet away." Nice punch by the way."

I give a halfhearted laugh. "Thanks for the new information. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged," The same thing as you, except maybe a little more controlled."

I gave him a look that said 'I know your lying' and he sighed." Okay, okay, they voted on me to come and see if you were okay."

"Okay so as you can see I'm perfectly fine." I joke.

"Oh yeah, punching a tree and waiting for it to crush you means you perfectly fine." He said.

I look at him and raise an eyebrow." Sarcasm?"

"What do you think?" He asked. I smiled a little, it was nice that he wasn't bugging me about what went wrong.

"So, do you actually want me to tell you what's wrong or are we just going to not and say we did."

"I don't care. " He said, sitting in the same position as me just on the opposite side of the tree.

I sigh." Did you see the way they all looked at me?"

"Yeah, I get that all the time," He said.

Before I knew what was doing I said," Me too."

"What!?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know. When I saw them looking at me like that I just felt so angry. They looked at me with anger, and sadness, and pity. I don't know but I feel like people always look at me like that."

"What's…..different." He said.

I laugh," No kidding."

It was silent for a while as I closed my eyes. I opened them and noticed it was dark outside. I stand up and look around. My eyes widen when I see myself sleeping in the same position I was in when I closed my eyes. And Nico was sleeping too. I look and notice that I could see through myself.

"Hmm, weird." I say. I walked around for a while in the forest before I end up at the very edge of it.

"You shouldn't be wondering around, Little One." I raspy voice said behind me. I turn around and am surprised at what I see. It was a woman, well sort of. She was about my height with bronze hands, sharp claws and fangs, and red snakes for hair.

"Okay first of all I am taller than you, and second what kind of hairdo is that." I say pointing at the snakes.

She hissed, or was that laughing. "You pathetic demigod. You try to act brave yet you feel weak inside. You don't know anything do you? Do you want to know your past? I can tell you if you come find me."

"Please," I scoff," I'm not going to listen to a monster."

"Well, maybe I should make you come to me. Make you see what I can offer you." She said with a smile, well as close as she could get to a smile.

I growl," What do you mean 'You'll make me.' "

"You'll find out. "She started to disappear.

"Wait!" I shout and reach out.

"Xara!" My eyes snap open and I growl, in seconds my swords were in and 'x' shape at the persons throat.

"Would you stop trying to kill me already?" I looked and saw that it was Nico. I put my swords down.

"Sorry." I say rubbing my eyes. "Bad dream."

"Yeah, come on. We fell asleep, everyone's probably at dinner already." I sigh and Nico helped me up. Together we walked to dinner and sat down at the table we were at last night. I sat to Leo's left and Nico sat to my left.

I watched as they all went to give offerings and ate. I started thinking about that weird dream. Who was I talking to, or more important what. Why did they want to talk to me? How was she going to get me to come to her? What does she have planned for me?

"Xara?" I jumped ad looked around. Finally my eyes settled on Leo.

"Yeah." I said exhausted.

"Are you okay, I mean you haven't eaten anything?" He said.

"Not hungry." I mumble, going back to my thoughts.

"She had a dream." Nico said, making me jump again.

"What dream" Katie asked.

"It was nothing." I say a little annoyed.

"It's obviously not nothing." Percy said.

"Yeah-"Conner began.

"-you totally-"Travis continued.

"-out of it." Conner finished.

I sigh," I told you it was nothing.

"Come on Xara." Piper said.

"Just tell us." Annabeth said.

I then tell them about my dream. They listened and didn't interrupt me, which was nice. When I was done it was quiet for a while before Percy interrupted.

"So you and Nico fell asleep together." He asked.

Annabeth hit him," Not important right now Seaweed Brain."

The monsters voice echoed in my head.

"Well, maybe I should make you come to me. Make you see what I can offer you." I mumble in her voice. That's one of the cool things I could do, sound exactly like anyone or anything I have heard.

"Wow." Leo shouted.

I jump and look at him. I raise an eyebrow," What?"

"Do that again." He said.

"Do what again?"

"Do her voice again."

"Well, maybe I should make you come to me. Make you see what I can offer you." I say louder than before.

Percy slammed his hand on the table. "I know that voice. She was one of the monsters that attacked me when I lost my memory."

"You mean medusa's sisters." Annabeth asked and he nodded. She looked at me," Can you tell me what she looked like."

"Well I remember the first sentence she said ended with 'Little One' which really pissed me off because she was like 3 inches smaller than me. And I also said that she had like the worst hairdo ever because what was supposed to be her hair was red snakes. And she had bronze hands. Of and those fangs and claws were kind of dangerous."

I sigh." All in all I don't know why people would be afraid of her I mean I've see much worse."

I shiver." But that poison is some nasty stuff."

They all looked at me like I was insane. "What?"

Nico, Leo, and Percy started laughing at me and the others just looked terrified. Once they were done laughing Annabeth said. "I think its Stheno."

I tuned out then as everyone started asking each other questions. Stheno said she would convince me to come. If she said that then she has to know what would make me come. Something that would cause me to not hesitate one bit.

What would do that? What would make me so desperate? I know myself. What is my worst fear, my worst weakness? What is my fatal flaw? I went through a list of possible fatal flaws for me until I found a word that stuck out the most. Selflessness.

That means I would do anything for anyone else and I wouldn't care what happens to me. How can she get me to come to her and do what she wishes by using my selflessness against me?

Who are the people I would the most selfless for? My friends. I looked at them each in turn. My heart was beating so fast and hard I could hear it, I could feel it, and it made the blood roar in my ears.

Okay so she is somehow going to use my friend or friends to lure me to her. Who has she had the opportunity to get to? How did they get to them?

They had to get them when no one else was around or paying attention enough to notice. They had to have enough time to take them, because they would obviously put up a fight.

So they needed a non-populated area with plenty of time. Everyone else has been in camp 24/7 except…..Nico and I. I look at Nico. And they would have had time to get him because we fell asleep and I had the dream, which lead me far enough away from Nico to not hear or see it happen.

My eyes narrow as I studied Nico. If the real Nico was gone then who or what was sitting next to me. I looked for the slightest difference in action or appearance. Every once and a while he would lick his lips but otherwise he didn't really talk.

I watch as he licked his lips again, it was quick and smooth like a snake. I watched him do it again and saw her had a forked tongue. I then look at his other body movements. He wasn't moving or twitching.

Demigods always moved even if they didn't have ADHD because they were always expecting to be attacked, but he wasn't moving. I watch him closely and saw his image flicker just a little bit.

In that brief flicker I didn't see Nico, I saw a giant lizard. Then it turned its eyes towards me. Our eyes locked and his image flickered again. His eyes were not a dark brown almost black color. They were red silted eyes.

In seconds I had my swords in and x shape at his neck, my arms around him so he couldn't move, like when he scared me the first time I met him. That's when my surroundings came back to me. I hear people gasp, yell, and scream. Then everything was silent.

"Xara!?" Annabeth said but I didn't look up.

"What are you doing? Let go of him." Percy yelled at me and tried to drag me off of the fake Nico. As soon as he touched my arm I glared at him and he stepped back a look of fright on his face.

"What am I doing?" I hiss rage burning through my body." I'm getting this fake to tell me where the real Nico is."

"What are you talking about Xara!? That is Nico, what's wrong with you!?" Piper screamed and I looked at her. I laughed coldly.

"Why don't you show them?" I hiss as I turn back to the fake Nico.

"Show them what? I don't know wha-" He started but I cut him off by tightening my grip and making my swords cut his neck deep enough to bleed and hurt but not cause anything bad to happen.

"Don't lie you filthy monster." I yell "Take off the mist."

He laughed, it sounded like Nico at first but it then it turned into a hissing laugh. A cold laugh. He took off the mist and everyone gasped at what this thing really looked like.

It smiled and looked at me out of the corner of its eyes. "You are a smart one. My master told me that you would figure it out but I didn't believe her. I underestimated you and became careless."

"Very stupid of you isn't it." I growl tightening my grip a little more.

It hissed," It seems so."

"Since I have proven you wrong why don't you give me some….information." I sneer at the last word.

"The hole, where you're past and memory meet. That is where she waits for you with the boy." He said.

"Thank you for the information. " I say. He lashed out at me and scraped all the way down my back. As soon as I saw his dripping purple claws I knew the cut was poisoned, but I didn't care. I cut his head off before he could do anymore damage.

He burst into dust I as I watched it disappear I felt the poison already effecting my whole body. My insides felt like they were of fire, churning and melting into lava. My lungs felt like they were collapsing and I couldn't breathe. The cut started smoking my skin started to get burn marks on it. And the next thing I knew the ground came rushing up to meet me.

* * *

**AN: Okay that was a long one. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it so you could see how Xara's mind works and I also had to set up the rest of this story so here you go. It has taken her a day to write this so I am happy that I got this much done. Please R&R. I even welcome flames so yeah. See you in the next chapter, thanks for reading, bye!**


	6. Chapter Six: The Quest

**AN: Okay I hope you guys like my OC and my story so far. I know the last chapter was kind of long but I have gone a day or two with nothing to do and no internet so I've been typing the whole time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter Six: The Quest

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

I'm convinced these people think I am either the weakest person ever or the unluckiest person ever. I arrive at camp being chased by a pack of Hell Hounds and die then come back, leaving me out cold for a week. I wake up and the first day at camp I have a prophecy about me dying and have a nightmare about the prophecy coming true. The second day I run away, have a meltdown, have a demigod dream, and kill a monster posing as one of my friends.

When I opened my eyes I knew I had only been out for a night. I had passed out so much that I knew now. I got out of my bed and went to my closet. I picked out some black ripped jeans, a long sleeved white turtle neck sweater, a black leather jacket, and some nice black high heeled boots ( Here is a link to a picture of her outfit: ).

I go into the bathroom and take a nice long shower, washing my hair and body. I dried off and put on my clothes, and dried my hair. I leave it normal but put it in a high ponytail. I brush my teeth and put on deodorant. Once I was done I made my bed and laid out the pajamas I still haven't used yet.

I walk around the house until I find everyone in the meeting room. By everyone I mean Chiron, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and other people I haven't met yet. One was a blond guy with icy blue eyes, he was sitting next to Piper and Leo.

Another was a girl with curly caramel colored hair and a baby faced boy with muscles, they were sitting with each other next to Percy. Another person was a girl with long black hair in a braid. The last person was a spiky haired girl with electric blue eyes.

None of them noticed me, I guess they never did because I was quiet. I stood in the doorway and knocked on the open door. "Can I come in or is this a secret demigod meeting thing. Oh and if it is you guys really need to learn the definition of secret."

They all jumped and looked at me surprised. I gave a halfhearted smile and wave.

"You're not supposed to be awake yet. The Apollo kids said you would be out for at least a week." Annabeth said.

I shrug," Hey you guys can't get rid of me that easy. I've had worse injuries than that poison."

I look at the new people, "Well since no one's started the introductions yet I'll do it. Hi I'm Xara, I would say more but I can't really remember anything since I lost my memory, it's nice to meet you and I would really like to know your names before I just make some weird one up."

They laughed a little and the blond one stood up. He held out his hand for me to shake." I'm Jason Grace."

I shook his hand." I've heard a lot about you. Your girlfriend can talk for hours about your hair."

She actually did talk to me for hours about his hair when I made the mistake of asking about him. Plus Leo told me he said that to Jason when he forgot his memory so I figured I might as well repeat it.

Leo laughed his head off and Piper blushed. I turned to the girl with caramel hair. She stood up and we shook hands, "I'm Hazel Levesque."

I smile. Nico liked to talk about Hazel. The boy next to Hazel stood up and we shook hands," I'm Frank Zhang."

I nod and turned to the last two. The spiky haired girl waved," I'm Thalia."

I wave back and turned to the last girl, who didn't stand up but we shook hands anyways, "I'm Reyna."

I sigh and pull up a chair next to Leo. We high fived for the hair joke and then I looked at the others. "So mind catching me up."

"We need a quest to get Nico back from Stheno." Chiron said as I leaned back in my chair so I could put my feet on the table.

"Oh joy, going back out into the real world where I get attacked at least 10 times a day." I mumble and then sigh." Well I know I'm going."

I looked up to see them all staring at me like I was insane. Leo raised his hand like in a classroom. I raise an eyebrow at him and he said," Um not to be rude or anything but you're not even claimed yet."

The other nodded agreement and I roll my eyes." Did you people even hear that lizard freak, he said that Nico is being kept by Stheno at the hole where my past and memory meet. That implies that I have to go because I am sure as hell ya'll don't know where you're going."

Annabeth nodded," She's right, and Stheno wants her remember."

"Thanks for that Annabeth," I say mostly to myself.

"Well I want to go," Percy said.

"Me too," Said Annabeth.

Hazel stood up," Wait a minute he's my brother and I want to save him."

Frank grabbed her arm," You can stay here Hazel and they can find him."

Chiron nodded," I think that would be for the best."

Hazel hesitated then nodded, sitting down again.

Chiron continued," Xara you shall lead the quest to find Nico with the help of Annabeth and Percy. You will leave as soon as all of you are packed. This meeting is over."

I immediately went up to by room and grabbed a black backpack. The Hecate kids put an enchantment on it so I could put an unlimited amount of things in it and it would still be as light as a feather.

I put a couple pairs of clothes in there. I put some bathroom things in there like my deodorant and toothbrush. I put in a lot of ambrosia and nectar. I also grab a couple of the camp plates and cups so we can have food. I then go to the armory and put weapons in my bag.

I figured out that I could use every weapon, well every weapon I have tried so far. I packed extra swords, daggers, guns, basically any weapon I could get my hands on.

I also grabbed some other things that were better for camping. Like flashlights, batteries, matches, a tent, and other things. When I was done I went back up to the Big House. Surprisingly I had to wait about 10 minutes for Annabeth and Percy to come back with their bags, which were also enchanted like mine.

We walked to Half Blood hill and I stopped before we crossed the border. I hadn't been here since I was chased by the pack of hell hounds. Then the hill looked disastrous, now it looked quiet and peaceful.

"Xara." Annabeth said gently, shaking my shoulder a bit. I look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Come on." He said with a smile and the three of us walked down the hill.

When we got to the bottom she turned to me and asked," So where are we going?"

I smile," Arkansas."


	7. Chapter Seven: Questions

**AN: I Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know it was kind of short but I ran out of ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter Seven: Questions, Questions, and More Questions

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

Percy stared at me like I was insane. "You want us to walk all the way to Arkansas!?"

I nod," It's really not that long. I walked here from their in a week's time."

Percy stared at me before Annabeth nudged him, "Come on Seaweed Brain, if Xara can do it so can you."

He started mumbling to himself but followed me as I started walking down the road. After a couple meters of silence Annabeth spoke up.

"Xara?" She asked.

I turned around so I was walking backward and looked at her." Yeah?"

"How did you know that lizard was posing as Nico?" She asked hesitantly.

Percy nodded," Yeah, I think everyone at camp has been wondering the same thing."

I laugh, "Oh that, that was a piece of cake."

They gave me confused looks and I started explaining, I knew I would have to tell them about it eventually. "Well first I thought about the dream. Stheno told me she would make me come, remember?"

They nodded and I continued," So then I thought about what she might have to do to make me come. She obviously wanted me to come without any hesitation at all because she knew that if I hesitate I wouldn't do what she wanted."

I pause and let the information sink in before I continued," The thing that came to mind was my fatal flaw. Since I didn't really know what my fatal flaw was I went through a list of all my weaknesses until I found one that stuck out at me. That weakness was selflessness."

"Since my fatal flaw is selflessness I would do anything to help anyone other than myself. I then thought about who the people I would be the most selfless for are. I came up with family and friends. When I thought of the word family I thought 'I have no family' so I went with friends."

I take a deep breath, I was talking way to fast. "That meant that she had to have taken one of my friends or many of them to get me to come to her. I then had to figure out which friend she would have taken."

"To figure that out I had to know what the circumstances would have to be in order to take one of my friends. They would have to be away from people so no one came to help them. There also had to be enough time for them try fight because all of my friends would have done so."

"None of you have been in that situation except Nico and I. I then tried to figure out when she would have taken him. When I ran off yesterday, Nico came after me and we both fell asleep in the woods. When I had that dream, my conscious was lead to the edge of the woods, far enough away for me to not hear or see anything that might have happened to Nico."

Annabeth and Percy nodded as if everything was starting to make sense. I continued after about a minute of silence.

"I then had to make sure my theory was correct. I watched his body movements to see if he was doing anything different. The first thing I noticed was he kept liking his lips. When I paid closer attention to it I saw that his tongue was moving quickly and smoothly, sort of like a snake."

"When I watched even closer I saw that he had a forked tongue. I then looked for other signs that it wasn't Nico. I noticed that other than his breathing, blinking, and the licking he wasn't moving, which I knew wasn't right."

"I then saw that his image was flickering. After I watched it flicker a couple of times I realized that he was really a giant lizard. Then he looked at me and when he flickered I was his murderous red slit eyes and I jumped on him." I finish with a small smile.

Annabeth looked at me in surprise," You did all that in 10 minutes."

I frown," Did it really only take me 10 minutes it felt way shorter than that."

I turned around with a shrug and we went about 15 minutes without talking before Percy asked," What do you remember."

I sigh and turn around again. I walk backwards and explain everything I remember from when I woke up to current time. I turned around when I was done and we walked about 20 more feet before Annabeth asked," What are your powers."

"What powers? I don't have any that I know of." I ask.

"Well you can figure things out at the same time if not faster than an Athena child." Annabeth said.

"You look like an Aphrodite girl." Percy commented, I was surprised Annabeth didn't hit him for that comment.

"I can use every weapon I've tried, perfectly." I put in.

"You can copy people's voices." Percy said.

"You heal faster than normal." Annabeth said. I really thought that was because I was used to being injured but I didn't say anything.

"I can resist charm speak." I mumble.

"You seem to attract monster easily." Percy said.

"The gods seem to hate me." I say and thunder rumbled in the clear sky. I just glare upwards before looking back at the road.

"You can play the guitar." Percy said.

"And the piano," I say and think a little," I can also sing and dance."

Annabeth sighed," That doesn't get us any closer to figuring out who your godly parent is."

It took all I had not to laugh at the comment. My prophecy said that I would be undetermined till the end. This was pointless.

We continued walking until we came to some woods. It was getting dark and I didn't realize how long we had been walking. I turn to Annabeth and Percy.

"We should camp in those woods." I say pointing at them." There is a clearing there that I used before I got to camp. Percy can you gather some wood for a fire. Annabeth and I will set up camp. He nodded and walked off while I lead Annabeth to the clearing.

We put the tent up, it was big enough to fit a family of 8 so we set up out things with plenty of space. Percy came back with wood and we started a fire. I gave them both a plate and cup from camp along with myself and we ate.

They went to bed and were quickly asleep but I sat next to the fire, I wasn't going to sleep and have another flash or nightmare. I heard a wolf howl in the distance then it helped and I heard a monster ripping it apart.

I sigh, this was going to be a long night.


	8. Charter Eight: The Cave

**AN: Okay I hope you guys like the story. I am trying to make it interesting but I will understand if I'm not quite there yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Charter Eight: The Cave

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

I had to kill 4 monsters last night. Not fun. The good part is I didn't get hurt and I didn't fall asleep. I grab my bag and stand up next to the fire. I walk about 10 feet into the dense forest so no one would see me change but I could still hear everything going on at the camp site.

I change into a peach colored crop top with some lace, an old pair of jean shorts, and a gold bracelet. I straightened my hair by plugging a hair straightener into a mobile electricity box, from the Hephaestus cabin. And I put on some peach colored all-star converse. (Here is a picture of her outfit and hair: uploads/201303/11/pe/peach%20crotchet%20crop% and here is a picture of her shoes: . )

I put my things back in my bag and go back to the camp site. It was about 5 in the morning so I decided to wake Annabeth and Percy up. Annabeth was easy, Percy not so much. It took about 20 minutes to get him up while it took about 5 for Annabeth.

Once we ate breakfast we packed up camp and started walking. I really liked the enchantments on my bag and forgot to mention that it was enchanted sort of like my necklace, to appear on my arm after a certain amount of time. And that if anyone looks in it besides me it will seem empty.

After a while the woods disappeared and were replaced by rolling hills. I had come across the hills on my way to camp and decided to go the way I had come a week and three days ago.

Once we got to the top of one of the hills I stopped and looked at the amazing view. I looked and noticed that Annabeth and Percy were looking at the view too. I smile evilly and ran up to them, pushing them so they rolled down the hill. Once they were about 10 feet down the 40 foot hill I jumped and rolled down after them, laughing my head off instead of screaming and yelling like the other two.

We landed in a pile at the bottom of the hill. They both glared at me and I smiled.

"Oops." I said and started to giggle, which turned into a laugh. Hey started laughing to and it took us a while to calm down.

We spent the rest of the time running around, rolling down the hills, and even racing. Even though we were having fun we still went the way I had come a while back.

When it got dark we set up camp at the top of a hill. Annabeth and Percy argued with me about how I needed to get some sleep but eventually I convinced them that it was better for me to stay up.

The next 5 day weren't very eventful. We followed my path and had some fun now again but everything was basically the same.

We did end up in Arkansas. In the mountains and woods. It was quiet which not a good thing was. I knew I woke up in one of the caves in these mountains but the first couple of days were just a blur of confusion and fear.

When we camped the 7th night I passed out next to the fire. And of course I had a demigod dream.

I walked from where I was to a cave about 2 miles away from our camp site. I went deep into the cave, maybe about 100 or 200 feet under. I saw Nico in chains on the cave floor.

He had cuts and bruises and looked too weak to even stand on his own. The only light in the cave came from a torch on the wall. I heard a hiss and looked to the entrance of the mini cave. Out of the shadows came Stheno.

"Hello Nico." She hissed. He didn't answer and she kicked his then pulled him up by his hair so he was inches from her face. "That's not a nice way to treat your host."

"Go to hell." He growled and she slammed his head down onto the ground before standing up.

"Your friend are almost here to save you, my dear. I have something planned for that Little Girl."

"Her name is Xara." He said and she grabbed him by the throat, choking him. I wanted to yell at her, to cut her into pieces but I couldn't move and my voice didn't work.

"You listen here boy," She hissed in his face," Your pore little friend wishes to save you and she will, but before she can leave this cave she will be crushed under these very rocks."

"Xara." My eyes snapped open when Annabeth said my name. I jump up and look at the other two.

"I know where to go."

It took a while to tell them about my dream and get to the cave. I stopped before we entered and looked inside. It was pitch black and sloped steeply downwards. The rocks inside were sharp and could easily cut you if you made one wrong move.

I kneeled down and flung my backpack on the ground. I open it and grab three flashlights. I also grab three packs of batteries just to make sure. I give Percy and Annabeth each a flashlight and a pack of batteries.

"Let's go." I say sounding way more confident than I felt. As we walked through the slippery cave I started thinking.

What did she mean about me being crushed? Why did she want me so badly? Why did she choose this spot to keep Nico?

I jumped when Percy tapped my shoulder.

'In there." He mouthed pointing at the entrance of the mini-cave. I nod.

"Okay. I'll get Nico out of his chains while you keep Stheno busy. Once he's out we switch places and you help him out. I'll follow after I get rid of her." The hesitated but before they said anything I walked into the cave.

I walked straight up to Nico and grabbed a bobby pin out of my hair. I begin picking the locks on the chains when I hear Stheno enter the cave.

"Ah, you came Little One. Just like I asked, you are a very good listener." She hissed.

I turn to her and glare." We have already been over this you disgusting snake. I'm taller and you really need to work on that disaster you call hair."

I stand up and walk over to her, the locks already picked. Percy and Annabeth went to Nico and her shouted out," Xara get away from her, she is going to kill you."

I look over my shoulder at him and smile," You idiot, do you honestly think I don't know that."

I then turned to Stheno," This is for all the hell you have put my friends and me through."

And I punched her. Really hard. She screamed and pain and grabbed her nose and mouth. I guarantee I just broke her nose and bloodied up her lip.

"At least you look ten times prettier now." I sneer and she hissed at me. I look and see that they were out of the cave.

I run after them but not before I hear Stheno hiss, "You are pathetic, Little One. I am going to kill you before you can leave this place."

I ran through the cave until I was about 5 feet from the cave entrance, where they were waiting for me. I hear Stheno hissing not far behind and I push Annabeth and Percy out." Go"

Nico was leaning on his sword like a cane." I'm not leaving without you."

"You sure as hell are." I yell and push him out of the cave as I hear rumbling. The entrance started to cave in as Stheno grabbed my ankles and dragged me down father into the cave. The last thing I saw before the rocks blocked my view was Nico being held back by Percy and Annabeth.


	9. Chapter Nine: Endless Darkness

**AN: I have nothing to say so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

Xara: The Beginning

Chapter Nine: Endless Darkness

By FanGirl214

* * *

Xara's POV

I didn't think the situation could get any worse. Boy was I wrong. After dragging me further into the cave to another spot, making me hit as many thing as she could which left me dazed and bruised, she chain me up against a way and started having fun with me.

She clawed me, cut me, kicked me, let her snaked bite me, and plenty more than I wish to talk about. She basically did her worst. I didn't remember much after the poison part, it was mostly a red blur of pain from that point onward.

I do remember how I got here though. She took me off my chains after she was satisfied and dragged me even further into the cave, what I was thinking at that moment was 'WTF how long is this thing!' but anyways.

I don't know how long she dragged me put but I didn't car until I felt weightless. Then I surrounded by cold darkness. It swirled around me carrying me and trying to drag me down. When I broke the surface of the darkness I realized that she threw me into an underground river. ( Here picture of the river: videos/games/1/15/14222/Dear_Esther_Update_-_The_Caves_-_29_06_ )

I was swept away and fad a seemingly endless struggle with the dark river. I tossed me and dragged me like I was a new toy. Choking me and making my lungs feel like they were going to explode before it threw me back up for enough time to get air before pulling me under again.

I was throw into things, stabbed and cut by the sharpened rock. I struggled for air but it was no use. Water roaring in my ears like evil laughter. I was moving quickly in the speedy current. It seemed like forever before I got to come up for air.

The first thing I noticed was the roaring. Not the roaring of the river, which was connected and not as loud. This roaring was much louder, it sounded more like crashing and it echoed, like it lead into an open area. I looked forward and saw something that sent fear through my body. A waterfall.

How there was a waterfall deep underground I had no idea. I didn't have time to think about it because I was pulled back under and sent tumbling over the edge of the waterfall. I had the feeling of weightlessness and normally it would have felt good but not when you have hundreds of gallon, maybe even thousands, of dark water falling on you. Or the fact that you are extremely weak. Or that you hit almost every rock on the way down.

I couldn't tell completely but it seemed like a 10 story drop. When I landed in the river again I noticed that there were 2 waterfalls, one on each side of the one fell down. Then I was sent tumbling backwards. There was a second waterfall!

This one was a lot shorter, about 2 stories high, but there were more rocks in this one than the first. I turn just in time to see a third waterfall, before I was sent, yet again, tumbling over the edge.

I was ready to give up, let myself relax and drown in the river. That would be easier right? No, I wouldn't do that to my friends. They think I'm dead. I'm not. I will get out, no matter how hard I have to push myself, and find them so they can at least see me before I die. I can't let them be upset over losing me when it hasn't happened yet. Wow my selflessness is showing.

This waterfall gave me hope. It didn't have any rocks and it wasn't as aggressive. It was about 5 stories high, smaller than the first waterfall but bigger than the second one.

When I landed this time the water was calm. No roaring. No rocks. Just calm water and no danger. That was good but I don't believe it will last. My lungs screamed for air so I swam up until my head broke the surface. I was in a lake. (A link to a picture of the lake: wp-content/uploads/2013/10/HD8200_Quantum_underground_lake_ )

I slowly struggle to the edge of the lake and it takes all my strength to pull myself onto the shore before my world became unless darkness.

When I woke up I felt better. Not enough to fight someone, or something, but better. As soon as I woke up I made a mental list of things to do so I was almost ready for anything.

First I ate a little ambrosia and drank a little nectar. While I let the godly food build up my energy I got the plate and cup from Camp Half Blood. Instead of my normal meal of chocolate and a salad, I had a balanced meal. Some chicken, a buttered roll, green beans, mashed potatoes, a mixed fruit salad, and I split my drink, for the first half of the meal I drank water and for the second half of the meal I drank milk.

Once I was full of food, energy, and sleep from passing out earlier I got dressed. I put my hair in a high ponytail ( . /hphotos-ash4/1238972_226620064162450_1468206584_ ).

I put on a black outfit ( Just the outfit not the spear : . /hphotos-ash4/264470_226619994162457_1265931725_ ).

On my belt I had my axe ( hphotos-ak-ash3/1078891_226619730829150_956738169_ ), my hatchet ( hphotos-ak-frc3/1235012_226619714162485_1673137788_ ), my whip ( hphotos-ak-frc3/1268856_226619684162488_456027160_ ), and my two automatic handguns ( 201201/2/1/3/216312/cuts/angelina-jolie-two-guns_ ). One of my handguns shoots celestial bronze and the other imperial gold.

On my back I had my staff ( . /hphotos-ash3/582028_226619584162498_1599276688_ ) and my spear ( . /hphotos-prn2/1185287_226619614162495_178390387_ ) in an x shape behind my arrow sheath ( . /hphotos-prn2/1235006_226619637495826_1687447772_ ), so I could use all of them easier if needed. My arrow sheath can give me and unlimited amount of arrows, and the arrows can be any kind I want. On my shoulder I had my bow ( . /hphotos-ash4/1234087_226619654162491_674838287_ ).

Across my chest I had a throwing knife belt ( . /hphotos-prn1/1237879_226619870829136_1944665988_ ). On my hands I had a pair of long black gloves ( . /hphotos-frc3/1240630_226619754162481_401234556_ ) that turned into claws ( . /hphotos-ash3/9892_226619777495812_2105711508_ ).

On the back of my of my legs I have dual daggers, one on each leg ( . /hphotos-prn2/1184972_226619794162477_1592155345_ ) and in my right boot I have a dagger ( . /hphotos-frc1/1186110_226619820829141_1875690052_ ).

I put my bag on my other shoulder and start to walk into the lake. I didn't have to worry about any of my things getting wet or their weight because they were enchanted to be water proof and as light as a feather.

When I got up to my waist in the dark water I dive under. When I reach the bottom of the lake I look around but can't see anything because of the dark water. If you think about it they were really just shadows in the lake. I was annoyed and I really wanted the shadows to go away. Then suddenly the lake was clear.

'_What the fuck!_' I think but didn't stay on the thought to long. I see a hole about 15 feet away from me and swim towards it. It might be a way out but when I get to it and look closer I figure out it's an underwater cove ( fs42/200H/i/2009/107/6/2/Underwater_Cove_by_ ), but it is way to long for me to swim through so I go back up to the surface and back to the shore.

When I look back at the lake the shadows are back in the lake. I frown, weird. I look around for the first and notice where I am. I am in a huge cavern, I couldn't see the top of it or the edges of it. It was made of weirdly shaped black rock ( . /_ ).Looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me.

I started to climb, I had to search every inch of this place. There had to be an exit somewhere, and I had to find it.

* * *

**AN: Okay I woul****d like to reply to a review from Anonymous girl. This is the review she posted:**

* * *

**Okay, so no flames, and no offence, but Xara is a Mary Sue. Honestly, the story itself is wonderful, but the fact that the main character is a Mary Sue kind of drags the story down and make it seem worse than it is. She's beautiful, powerful, survived in a situation were everyone else would have dies, has lost her memories, is obviously the Chosen One and will probably die but be revived so she can be with her loved one. Just, please, give her some flaws that doesn't make her look good, cute or make her even less believable. Again, no offence, it's just that your writing skills are far too good for a Mary Sue like her... (sorry for eventual writing mistakes, English is not my first language). Again, no offence.**

**My Reply:**

**This is to everyone, you don't have to worry about anything you say being offensive. I said I wanted to know how you guys felt, weather nomal comments, small compaints, or full out flames,****I welcome it all. Though it might hurt me a little to read some thing I value your opinion because you are my readers. And no matter how what you say makes me feel I will always try to respond as truthfully and nicely as I can.**

**Now, onto the Mary Sue thing. I do realize that Xara is a Mary Sue, I did it on purpose. In the second story, which will be named Xara: Secrets, we get to learn about Xara's past and hopefully, if everything goes as planned, she will not be a Mary Sue. I have planned this story out, very well in my opinion, and the reason I made her a Mary Sue in the first story is to make it seem like she is almost perfect. So in the second story and for the rest of the series she will slowly ruin that image which will, in the end, add drama to the story and some really good plot points. **

**I really hope some of my readers can get past the Mary Sue thing for the first story, if you can't then I understand because I know Mary Sues can be very annoying and unrealistic. Please remember that I did this for a reason and I plan to make her less Mary Sue like in the future stories.**

* * *

**Well there you go, I wanted everyone to be able to read that so they will see that I have a plan and realize how Mary Sue like Xara is. Thanx for reading, please R&R, bye.**


End file.
